


W同人－翔菲：Xanadu-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip





	W同人－翔菲：Xanadu-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Xanadu-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6d7b298)

[ 44](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6d7b298)

### [W同人－翔菲：Xanadu](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6d7b298)

当男子抬起头看向覆盖着片片雾气的镜子时，雾气模糊了他的右侧。  
看不见自己的右边，和失去了一样…  
不论转向任何方向而或者穿上白袍，他永远无法从别的反射上看到自己右侧。  
低头看像自己的右侧，手，腿，身体都健在。可是视线就好像受伤般，那里永远宛如被水弄花的画作似的模糊一片。  
  
“左翔太郎，编号2221.5，请到灵魂分配厅。”被叫做左翔太郎的男人脑海里响起来那飘渺又机械的声音。  
对了，他已经逝去了。人生走到了尽头，在守护了一切后安然离去了。可是即使一生的战斗结束，但他此时却觉得自己还是缺失了什么，所以自己这具灵魂才如此不堪吗？  
他穿着和别的灵魂一样的白袍离开等待的房间，就像本来就知道一样朝着分配大厅走去。  
  
“左翔太郎，你灵魂不完整。无法去天堂也无法去地狱。你将驻守于这里，协助灵魂分配。”坐在高台上的人看不清，他就和融入背景的雕像一样。  
翔太郎嘴角移动，露出了他独有的苦笑方式，用看得清的左手摩挲了一下鼻翼下。  
他才没心情考虑那个声音是神还是神的部下，他也早就不在乎自己会被分配到哪里。因为他现在只关心一个问题。  
“请问，我的编号里的零点五，是因为我只有一半的关系吗？”  
他生前可是风都大街小巷都熟知的侦探，这点小事怎么会因为死后就察觉不到呢？  
“是，”声音冰冷得和四周刺眼的纯白融为一体。  
“菲利普呢？”  
“他灵魂不在这里，即使得到肉体，但他的灵魂依旧属于世界。”  
“这样…”现在可没有了帽子让自己按下表情。  
  
所以才看不到右侧，因为自己的另一半不在了。  
  
“他的灵魂碎片会漂泊不定，到底会不会被世界归还一切未定，”声音的意思表示，他们无法和世界对抗。  
翔太郎并不责怪。相比一个人去天堂，那么菲利普才应该去那里。如果自己要下地狱，至少现在不用担心菲利普一起去了。  
他愿意留在这里分配灵魂，直到见到菲利普。  
“我愿意留在这里。”  
  
自己灵魂的数字属于两个人。两个人的W，用2拼装。  
两个人是“两位一体的假面骑士”也是“两位一体的侦探”所以他有两个2，菲利普有两个2，拼在一起才是4个2。  
“现在我还差一个2没完成呢，”翔太郎不遗憾不担心，因为他已经不用再担心时间了，只要相信着搭档回来就好了。  
“不进位的话，可就麻烦了…零点五…”  
他早就不是半吊子了，笑得和背景的纯白一样耀眼。  
  
  
（注：虽然编号后面的1是因为缺失，但还有一个原因是因为W是新十年第一作。而题目Xanadu翻译是“世外桃源”的意思，也就是不是天堂也不是地狱，而是等待和搭档一起的这个地方，才是最佳。和对方一起才是完整，哪里都可以去。）

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)

评论(11)

热度(44)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://sillybox.lofter.com/) [夏珞](http://sillybox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) [狼谷 凜](http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) [Cross-Z Build](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) [一壶浊酒](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://weidaxihongdaijujiao.lofter.com/) [为大西轰带巨蕉](http://weidaxihongdaijujiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) [泉睡睡](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://kazuki-yamada.lofter.com/) [今天也很无聊](http://kazuki-yamada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://menmendetuoyouping.lofter.com/) [闷闷的拖油瓶](http://menmendetuoyouping.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) [嵐∞hsj](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://jizhidejizhitangjiang.lofter.com/) [Gingerr](http://jizhidejizhitangjiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://icannotseeanything.lofter.com/) [垃圾回收箱](http://icannotseeanything.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://mikoto51.lofter.com/) [mikoto_reisi](http://mikoto51.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) [山鬼](http://kuiwuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) [😅](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6d5e9b2)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6dbc78c)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
